newgenerationdangerxfandomcom-20200215-history
Roman Reigns
"While I walk towards my real dream, I'll enjoy fighting you." - Cold Jesus Background Roman was born during the Warring Factions Period, and was the eldest of Tuji Reigns' five sons. Roman and his brothers grew up on the battlefield waging constant war with the Blizzard Dynasty's rivals: the Linnea Guild. Three of his brothers died young, leaving Roman with only his younger brother, Seth. Roman and Seth became very close through their shared loss and constantly competed with each other to get stronger. This, combined with his naturally strong spirit, enabled the young Roman to defeat adult Linnea in battle and develop a reputation as a genius. During his infrequent downtime, Roman met a boy his own age named Dean. The two quickly developed a friendly rivalry, be it skipping stones or urinating in rivers. Like Roman, Dean was also a young boy who had lost his brothers on the battlefield. Together they imagined a world where children like themselves wouldn't need to fight. As a precaution, Roman and Dean did not divulge their Faction's names, but nevertheless discovered each other's identities: Roman was an Iceborn (What Blizzard Dynasty refers to their members as), Dean was a Linnea; it was their duty to kill each other, even if they were friends. Needing to choose between his faction and his dreams of peace, Roman chose to end his friendship with Dean so he would have no reservations over killing him in the future, a resolve strong enough to awaken his cold heart. Over the following years Roman and Dean continued to meet in combat. Roman could never defeat Dean — even after acquiring in-depth skill with his cryokinesis — and Dean could never bring himself to kill someone he still considered a friend, resulting in a constant stalemate between the two that lasted years. In time, both Roman and Dean became leaders of their respective factions, a position Dean tried to use to broker peace between them. Although some Iceborns found the offer increasingly tempting, Roman refused due to Seth's death at the hands of Dean's own brother, Ambrose. Despite this, some Iceborns defected over to the Linnea Guild out of self-preservation. Roman then used Seth's lasting usual mass body heat, in order to gain a new level, a new checkpoint in his cryokinesis. With this new power he waged one final assault against the Linnea Guild and was summarily defeated. Rather than kill Roman to bring the era of war to an end, Dean offered to kill himself if it would stop the fighting. Roman was moved by Dean's gesture and finally assented to peace. The Linnea Guild, the Blizzard Dynasty, and all their affiliated factions came together to find a village of peace, where children would never need to die in battle. Roman and Dean, rekindling their childhood friendship, and Roman called that village Iron Banner. But Roman's idea of peace differed from Dean's: where Dean envisioned cooperation with the other newly-formed villages, Roman desired control so the peace could never be lost, evidenced by his attacking League of Penguin's Mai and Maru so that they would submit to Iron Banner's authority. When Dean was elected as Iron Lord, Iron Banner's leader, Roman also became concerned for the Blizzard Dynasty's future, believing this to be but the first step in the Linnea Guild's dominance. The Black Ice (Very old mixture of ice and metal alloy; used by Blizzard Dynasty's ancestors as history books) had been in the Blizzard Dynasty's possession for generations and was brought with them when they settled in Iron Banner. Through careful study, Roman was able to decipher enough of it to learn of the history of Iceborn: of the endless cycle of failed peace and the destiny of battle between the Blizzard Dynasty and Linnea Guild, but also a means of unity for the world. With this knowledge, Roman decided Iron banner was a failed experiment. He tried to convince his own faction and even Dean of the same conclusion, but none would hear him. Roman chose to abandon the village, returning with a 15 feet ice dire wolf to challenge Dean. In the end, Roman was killed by Dean. News of Roman's death spread fast and his corpse was secretly hidden to keep anyone from finding it and profiting from it. But Roman had planned ahead: he had sculpted his body with a layer of thick ice, making it look as normal as his skin, but increasing his defense drastically, however Dean was able to shatter through his skin, taking Roman's right eye in battle. He left a ice copy in place of his real body with Linnea Guild and went into hiding with a special trophy from his fight with Dean: a pile of Linnea Guild members. The Linnea have usual heat reserves, leaving Roman able to absorb the heat from their bodies awakening a new level of his cryokinesis (in the process restoring his right eye). Roman resurfaced, walking into Iron Banner, causing a blizzard as hail rained down onto everyone. Dean was shocked by the sight of Roman being alive. Roman marched his way into Dean's Map Room where Dean resided. Before Dean could say a word, Roman sent a javelin through Dean's gut, pinning him against the wall. Roman watched as Dean's breathing begun to leave his body. Roman walked toward Dean and gripped his jaw; "As comrades, huh… Well… if that's how… we… will…" Roman drained the heat out of him. Roman exited the Map Room, staring at the Blizzard Dynasty and the Linnea Guild; "There is no alliance. From here on, you will obey the Blizzard Dynasty! And never, ever say that his name around me!" The factions starred at each other, Roman turned and walked between the corridors of the palace. Soon after the Blizzard Dynasty begun murdering the Linnea Guild, some were luckily enough to escape or held captive, but ultimately the Iceborns nearly made the Linnea Guild extinct. From that day, that event marked the beginning of a new era known as the 'Rise of Iron'. Cold Front Cryokinesis Reign can create, shape and manipulate , water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, slush, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. * Unique Trait Reign is able to absorb heat and transmute it to extreme cold temperatures, which manifests in the generation of ice such as structures of various sizes and freezing gusts of wind. * Cryogenic Reign can create, shape and manipulate extremely cold energy capable of freezing anything it comes into contact with. This energy is primarily composed of an extremely cold gas. Heat Requirement : 30 Watts * Freezing Reign can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms meaning they effectively make things colder, ranging from slightly chilly levels to absolute zero. Heat Requirement : 10-175 Watts * Cryokinetic Constructs Reign can turn ice into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Heat Requirement : 10-200 Watts * Cryokinetic Regeneration Reign can use ice to regenerate his body with the amount of ice used defining the speed of healing. Heat Requirement : 100-120 Watts * Cryoportation Reign can use ice to teleport, he can merge into ice, melt and reappear somewhere else, growing as ice and shattering it to be free. Heat Requirement : 50-100 Watts * Sub-Zero Rain Reign can generate : rain that falls when surface temperatures are below freezing. Unlike rain and snow mixed, ice pellets, or hail, freezing rain is made entirely of liquid droplets. The raindrops become supercooled while passing through a sub-freezing layer of air many hundreds of feet above the surface, and then freeze upon impact with any object they encounter. The resulting glaze ice can accumulate to a respectable thickness and be quite heavy. Heat Requirement : 50-120 Watts * Longevity Reign ages at an alarming slower rate than normal humans or mutants do. Heat Requirement : 0 Watts Cryokinesis Techniques * Cold Armor Reign covers his body in a layer of ice, wearing it like armor or a layer of skin because it looks just like his skin. It is incredibly durable and causes him highly resistant to psychic intrusion, like telepathy. Furthermore, it does not activate automatically like his Ice aura does (instead relying on Reign to apply when needed). Wherever part of the Armor of Ice is struck heavily, that section of it crumbles away starting with a crack notifying that section is weaker than the others. The ice itself also weighs Reign down, slowing him and placing greater strain on his movements. Despite all this, the Armor of Ice's combination with his Ice Aura is an effective one, enabling Reign to go years without the slightest injury. * Ice Aura The Ice Aura reacts to any attack against Reign, even those Reign himself is not aware of. When he's about to be physically harmed in any way, the Ice Aura activates and moves between him and the threat in order to block it. Though most often used in shielding Reign from enemies, the aura also protects him from self-inflicted injury. The Ice aura derive from his freezing and is automatic, requiring nothing from Reign to use and thus meaning it can operate indefinitely. Some people are fast enough to outpace the ice, striking Reign before it's able to shield him; it is against opponents such as these that he relies on his Armor of Ice for defense. The combination of the armor and shield is an effective one, enabling Reign to go years without the slightest injury. * Hail Reign gathers his ice into large clumps in the shape of massive boulder-like formations and then drops them from the sky on to his opponents. It covers a wide range, making it difficult to dodge. Like the Ice Drizzle, the technique can distract the enemy with an aerial assault, leaving them open to an attack from below. * Ice Drizzle Reign forms small lumps of ice high in the air, which he has fall on a target like rain. Reign can control the ice lumps allowing him to ensure they strike their target and even guide them towards the target's blind-spots. Because this control allows Reign to strike the target from multiple directions at once, the target's attention will be focused upwards as they attempt to avoid it. As such, the technique is an effective distraction, allowing Reign to use another source of ice to attack the target from underfoot. In addition to being useful for follow up attacks, it can also be used to immobilize the target, preventing them from escaping the Ice Drizzle * Ice Shuriken The shuriken are launched rapidly, with additional volleys being possible with each additional swing. The Ice Shuriken, made to be stronger than stone, easily cut through whatever stone they come into contact with. This technique is a useful way to fend off approaching attackers, as well as a good way to stop opponents from fleeing. * Ice Lance This technique allows Reign to create a large and sharp spear-like ice surrounding his forearm, which he can use to impale his target. * Crossing Ice Reign places his hand on a surface, creating a long stream of sharp crystals to bind and pierce a target. * Frozen Dragon Reign freezes materials in the area, and then turns it into a dragon. It can be used as a means to travel or to attack a target. Several dragons can also be made and manipulated at once if Reign has enough heat and/or enough materials to freeze into ice. * Dome of Ice Reign creates a dome of ice to surround a target. It is highly durable from both external and internal attacks, and can be used to either protect or trap a target. * Cryogentic Invisibility Reign coat himself in shards of ice and can become invisible when in/on/touching ice. * Ice Blade Reign materializes an ice blade on his forearm to engage in combat. It has proven to be durable enough to block bullets and steel swords. If need be, he can create an ice blade on each forearm.